Alone
by PizzaPasta
Summary: Romano has no one left. His first love turns out to be a cheater and a liar. He can't turn to or trust anybody ever again. Lucky for him, a certain "potato head" wants to help cheer up. GerMano and yaoi, so if you don't like it, don't bother reading it.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, we all love our wonderful chizzy Italian, Romano. That is why this is rated T for his mouth.  
Disclaimer : I do NOT own Hetalia. God, I wish I did, though...****  
-**

A slightly tanned fist slammed down on the bar.

"Give…*hic*…gimmy another glass, goddammit…" A drunken Italian-accented voice rang out. He wanted to drink all of his problems away tonight, whether he should have or not.

"But, sir," The bartender said with a slightly weary voice, "You've had at least fifteen tonight."

Bright amber eyes looked up with an angry glare. "I said, *hic* another glass, dammit! Give me...*hic*…give me another fucking glass!" In his head, he knew the man had a good reason to stop him. But right now, nothing truly mattered to him.

"Sir." The bartender argued firmly. "If you're going to be this way, you're going to leave."

"I…*hic* I'm not leaving until you give me another fucking glass of wine!" His fist balled up tightly, and the hand gripping the previous glass turned white from stress. "I still *hic* have a sense of consciousness, and I…*hic* I don't want to remember anything of what happened today…" He grumbled angrily, deeply depressed.

"Sir, I understand that you want another glass, but…" The rest of his words became a jumbled mess to the Italian. All that he was hearing in his head was two statements, over and over again:

'Antonio kissed him. He doesn't love you.'

Antonio. That one named caused him to sneer in anger and disgust, yet whimper in depression. He was the person that caused Romano to laugh in happiness instead of glowering in anger. He was the person that caused Romano to smile because he was glad instead of frowning in loneliness.

He was the person that showed Romano someone in this messed-up world actually loved him.

But all of that disappeared when he watched him kiss his little brother on the mouth. Over and over again.

Romano didn't know what he wanted to do. He didn't know if he wanted to knee the Spaniard in the balls, he didn't know if he wanted to slap the life out of his little brother, he didn't know if he wanted to go kill himself right then and there. The one thing that he was certain of doing is crying until no more tears would come out of his eyes. And that's exactly what he did. Of course, being him, he didn't go to anybody to cry on (who did he have left?), and locked himself up in his room for hours, sobbing into his pillow on his bed. After he ran out of tears, he came to the bar. He had to drink away those last few sorrows he hadn't cried out.

He looked up at the bartender, who was still ranting about him "drinking too much", and "such a sour attitude". He dug in his pocket and slammed down at least twenty dollars. The bartender came to a sudden stop and stared at the money on the counter. "…Keep the change…" He muttered softly, promptly stood up from his seat at the bar, and left, leaving the stupefied bartender.

**Alright... This chapter is short compared to the other chapters I'm gonna make. So I'm hoping that the other chapters will turn out really good. :) UNTIL I UPDATE THIS AGAIN, GOODBYE!**


	2. Chapter 2

Once Romano was home, he immediately went upstairs, not bothering to smell the food his brother cooked for the two of them. Slamming the door to his room and locking it, he fell face first on his pillow and felt like crying again. '_Why does this happen to me? Why can't anything happen to my damn little brother? I haven't done anything wrong!' _the Italian wondered sadly.

A round of knocking came from his door, followed by: "Fratello? Aren't you hungry? I made pasta!"

Romano felt like puking up his fifteen glasses of wine after hearing his sibling's voice. "I don't want any of your damn pasta, you stupid little bastard! Go…*hic*…go away!" He attempted to yell, but it came out sounding more like a whine.

A sigh came from the other side of the door. "Are-are you sure, fratello? I made everything fresh and…" He trailed off when a click came from the door, and was yanked open directly after.

Romano glared at his little brother. "I fucking said to _go away_. Do you not know what the hell that means? It fucking means to get the fuck out of my sight, and leave me alone! Now leave me the fuck alone, you god damn bastard!" He yelled, seething.

Veneziano began shaking under his brother's glare. "I…I…But…" He tried saying, but began sobbing loudly. He looked down at his hands, and shoved a bowl of pasta towards his brother, let go of it before Romano had a chance to react, and ran down the stairs, the Italian dish splattering all over the hard wood floor.

Looking down at the spilt pasta, Romano wanted to throw up even more. The thought that his little brother didn't even realize what he did to him made him feel worse than he already did. Frowning deeply, he scoffed and slammed and locked his door once again. "That idiot can't handle tying his shoe, let alone being screamed at…Whatever. It's not like I actually care about the little bastard, anyways. Or-or…or _him_…Why should I care? It's…it's not like I actually…_cared_ for him…." Romano muttered, lying down on his bed again, this time knowing he wouldn't be disturbed. Thinking about the Spaniard caused him to begin crying again, and he was continually beating himself up on the inside because of it.

**xxx**

"_But-but-but…Luddy! Sure, he gets pissed off at me every once and a while, but this time was completely different! He…he seemed just…sad, Ludwig... something's wrong with him, Doitsu!"_

"Okay, Italy, I understand that. Why are you coming to me about it?"

A loud sob came from the other end of the phone.

"_Because he was screaming at me! If he's angry with me, he doesn't scream at me! I'm calling you because you seem to know how to handle stuff like this! I know that Romano doesn't like you all that much-"_ -he scoffed at this- _"-but please! He got so angry at me for bringing him some food! And it was PASTA! He loves pasta just as much as I do! Can't you please come over and talk to him or something, Ludwig? Please?" _

Germany sighed. "Alright, I'll come over there, okay, Italy? Calm down. If he doesn't want to talk about it, though, why pressure him to? It's his choice to say anything, and maybe he wasn't feeling that well."

Sniffling was heard on the other end of the phone.

"_Well…I…I'm worried, Luddy. He's my fratello…I know something is wrong with him… He just…he doesn't act like this on a regular basis. Sure, he's a bit chizzy occasionally, but he's never screamed at me. Usually he would tell me what's wrong, but he just yelled at me. He doesn't do that, Ludwig!"_

"I'll come over there and try to talk to him, Italy. Don't worry about it. But if he doesn't talk to me, then I'm sorry. I'm sure he'll get over it eventually, okay?" Germany groaned softly. "You Italians are all the same…" He added quietly.

"_Yay! Grazie! And I'm sure he'll say something to you. For some reason, if he's sad about something, if he talks to someone he hates, he'll confess it eventually! It's just how he works, I'm not sure. So I'll guess you'll come over tomorrow? Okay! Ciao, Ludwig!"_

"Oh, yeah, sure, I'll be over tomorrow…bye, Italy."

**Yay! Germany to the rescue! XD This chapter was a little longer than the other one, like I was hoping...  
The phone conversation was terrible. ...I'm not good at doing phone converstations I guess...But anyways! Until I update again!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry about the freakishly late post... First it was writer's block, then I had a whole bunch of crap happening at school... _ Sorry, guys. Here's the next chapter to Alone for you guys! :3  
No, I do not own Hetalia. I also forgot to put that on the last chapter.. But isn't it obvious I don't? The world would end if I owned Hetalia. XD**

Romano groaned when he attempted to sit up. Clutching his head with one hand, he brought his other down on his night table with a loud '_smack!' _and searched for a small bottle of aspirin. Finding none, he groaned louder and slowly sat up in his bed. Hearing a soft knock come from his door, he turned around to see a curl poke out from behind the door, followed by two curious honey-brown eyes. Veneziano smiled slight and held up a glass of water, along with a small bottle of…something. Squinting his eyes, Romano could barely read the label: "Pain-Killers." Veneziano slipped into his room and gave a happy smile. "Good morning, fratello," he said grinning. "I thought that your head might hurt a little, so I brought you something that would help!"

Romano snatched the glass and bottle from his brother's hands and glared at him for a moment. After Veneziano's smile faltered slightly, Romano gave a small smirk, opening the bottle and quickly dumping out two pills. Throwing them in the back of his mouth, Veneziano began to speak again: "Oh, uh, Germany's coming over later, Roma…I'm not sure when exactly, but-"

"Shuh-uh," Romano ordered with his mouth open, not having swallowed the pain-killers yet. Gulping down the water, he sighed and shook his head. "I don't care that the damned potato bastard's comin' over, 's long as he leaves me _alone_."

Veneziano frowned slightly and started to nervously bounce on the balls of his feet. "Well, o-okay, Roma. Oh, I made some breakfast for you. I thought you might be kinda hungry since you didn't eat anything last night…do you want me to bring it up to you?"

Romano shook his head and groaned slightly from the sudden throbbing behind his forehead. "No, I'll go down and get it when I'm ready." He slowly lay back down and turned over, burying his face in his pillow. "Now leave me alone," he muttered angrily, his words muffled by the pillow.

Veneziano sighed softly and left the room silently, the door closing faintly behind him.

~xxXXxx~

Veneziano sat alone at the dining table, staring at his food. He had made plenty extra for Romano, hoping that the older Italian might come downstairs to accompany him, but that obviously wasn't going to happen. A loud round of knocks came from the front door, causing the small Italian to jump from his seat, chirping, "I'm coming~!"

Opening the door, he grinned up at the visitor. "Ciao, Germany! I wasn't expecting you to come this early. Romano has a bad headache…" Veneziano sighed softly and opened the door wider. "I doubt he'll be coming downstairs…but come on in."

Germany nodded slightly and smiled down at his friend. "It's alright. If he isn't feeling well, then he isn't feeling well. He probably was feeling sick last night, too."

Bringing the both of them to the dining table, Veneziano let Germany sit in the chair next to him. "Well, he came home kinda stumbly and dizzy last night, so he was drinking. _A lot._ He has a really bad hangover…if he does decide to-"

His sentence cut off abruptly and he started digging into his food, his eyes continuously flickering over to the hallway. Soft footsteps wandered down it and a smallish figure emerged, a dark brown curl springing off crookedly on the right side of his head. Germany couldn't help but smile as Romano pushed his hair out of his face and rubbed his eyes childishly, yawning loudly. Moving towards the table, he carefully sat down and stared at his food. "Veneziano," he mumbled, his hair covering his face once again, "Could you get me some coffee, please?"

Veneziano nodded quickly and answered, "Oh, sure, fratello!" Getting up, Veneziano fled the room, leaving Germany and Romano alone.

Hearing a faint sniff, Germany glanced at Romano and saw his shoulders shaking slightly. A small drop of water fell off his face and splattered on the glass of the table, soon followed by two, three, five more. Romano's head suddenly snapped up, causing the German to flinch. "What do you want? Stop staring at me!" Romano complained, and sniffed again. Not waiting for an answer, he wiped his eyes furiously, and refocused on his food. "Look," he said suddenly, glancing up at Germany, "I know Veneziano asked you to come and talk to me…if you actually _want_ to talk to me, talk. If you said you would to get Veneziano to calm down, you don't have to…"

Germany blinked at Romano and sighed softly. "After you eat, I want to talk to you. Alone," he added calmly, and stared at Romano for an answer.

Romano stayed silent for a while, then slowly nodded. Glancing up at Germany, he mumbled, "…thanks…" Picking up his fork, he gave his food a tentative poke, and scowled. Looking back up at Germany, he slid his plate towards him and frowned. "I'm not hungry. You can eat it if you want." Romano stood up hesitantly, and turned around. "You can have my coffee, too, when Veneziano comes back out….Come up when you want to." With that, he walked back down the hall and went up the stairs, the '_boom_' of a door slam proving he certainly wasn't happy.

Hearing a soft sigh, Germany turned to see a frowning Veneziano standing in the doorway between the dining room and kitchen. For a moment, Veneziano just stood there, staring into what was supposed to be Romano's coffee, but turned around back into the kitchen. A loud '_clank_' resonated through the doorway, followed by the sound of water running through a faucet. "Go up and talk to him now," was ordered, barely heard over the swish of water and coffee going down the drain.

~xxXXxx~

Germany sighed slightly and knocked on Romano's door softly. "Romano? It's me. Can we talk now?"

He stared at the doorknob as it turned and looked up at towards Romano when the door was yanked open. "He's not with you, right?" The Italian asked, peering behind the taller male.

Narrowing his eyes slightly in confusion, Germany shook his head slowly. "No…it's only me. Why would Veneziano be up here with me?" Instead of receiving an answer, Romano grabbed his wrist quickly and pulled him in the room, closing the door with a slam.

"Swear that whatever is said in this room is only discussed in this room and with no one but me," Romano ordered with a glare. "And if you _dare_ think about telling Veneziano, I'll murder you!"

Germany's eyes widened slightly, but he nodded. "I swear. I won't tell anybody. Not even Veneziano."

Nodding slowly, Romano sighed softly and muttered, "Good." He turned around and sat down on his bed. Staring up expectantly at Germany, he asked, "Well? Are you going to ask me anything?"

Sitting down next to Romano, Germany looked over at the Italian for a moment in thought. "…do you want to tell me why you're so mad at Veneziano?" Silence, then a slow head shake. "Are you going to tell me anyways?" A shaky sigh, then a quick nod. "Will you tell me now?" Another nod. "Then tell me, please."

Romano shut his eyes tightly. "Do you love Veneziano?" He blurted out, and then shook his head when Germany opened his mouth to reply. "More than just a friend?"

Germany's eyes widened slightly, but he answered, "I'm not sure. I suppose I do, but—"

"You can't."

The German froze and blinked at the sudden interruption. "…e-excuse me?"

"You can't." Romano stared at Germany for a minute, then looked away in depression. "You just can't. Please trust me on that. You _cannot_ love Veneziano." Shutting his eyes tightly, he shook his head. "Why? Because he won't love you back."

Germany's eyes narrowed and he asked, "Oh? Well, how exactly do you know that?"

Romano bit his lip hard and closed his eyes tighter. "…I can't tell you. Don't make me tell you."

"Why not? If it stays between just us, why would it matter? Besides, I feel that I _deserve_ to know, consider you brought it up. You obviously have something on your mind."

Romano opened his eyes and stared up at the blonde for a few seconds, then burst into tears, sobbing loudly. "You don't know what it feels like! T-to l-love someone, and-and they make y-you feel like they love you, too, but they don't! You don't know what it's like, Germany! A-and then y-you realize they were just using you!" He buried his face in his hands and continued crying a somewhat higher degree.

Germany stared down at the Italian in shock, trying to comprehend what exactly had just happened. After a moment, he sighed softly and did the first thing that came to his mind: he scooted closer to Romano and wrapped his arms around his shaking shoulders. Pulling Romano up so he was sitting straight up, Germany hugged him tighter and pulled the Italian against his chest. "Romano? Calm down and take a few deep breaths. Can you do that?"

Romano hiccupped loudly and nodded quickly. Hugging Germany back, he sighed shakily and sniffed taking one, two, three breaths to calm himself down. "…may we talk tomorrow, maybe?" He mumbled into the German's shirt. "I'm just…not feeling up to it…I'll be better tomorrow."

Germany's eyes widened slightly at the request, but he nodded and answered, "Of course, Romano. We can talk tomorrow, if you would like. When?"

"Anytime. Just please come over tomorrow." Romano paused and pulled away, wiping his face on his sleeve and rubbing his eyes angrily. "Nothing leaves this room. Right?"

Nodding slightly, Germany responded, "Nothing leaves this room." He stood up and glanced down at the still-sniffing Italian. "If you want to talk to me before then, you can call me. I won't mind." Romano stared at Germany in silence before nodding slowly. "If you don't want to talk until tomorrow, I'll go home. Anything else you want to tell me?"

Romano blinked and stared down at his hands. "…you give warm hugs. And thanks for wanting to talk to me."

Blushing slightly, Germany nodded and muttered, "…sure…y-you're welcome, I guess…" He gave Romano a small smile and turned to leave. "You're not as bad as you appear to be, Lovino." Shrugging, he turned and went towards the door. Grabbing the handle, he looked back over his shoulder at Romano, who was staring wide-eyed at him. "…what?"

The stare turned into a glare with a scowl. "Never call me 'Lovino', you damn potato-bastard. If you do, I swear, I will punch you so hard, you'll wake up next week wondering what the hell your name is!" Romano crossed his arms and turned his head away angrily.

Germany smiled and sighed softly. "Back to the old Romano now, I suppose? Well, it was nice when you weren't insulting me. And it was surprising to hear you call me by my actual name." He turned back towards the door and added, "I swear nothing said or seen in this room will leave this room, and is discussed only between us. Do you?" Not waiting for an answer, Germany opened the door and left, closing the door behind him, and leaving Romano to his own thoughts.

~xxXXxx~

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"Did he say anything to you?"

"Oh. Yes, he did."

"What did he tell you?"

"…I don't remember. Sorry, Veneziano."

Said Italian stared up at his friend in disbelief. "Don't remember? Yes, you do. Why are you lying to me? And don't say you're not, because I can tell you are. What did he tell you?"

Germany stared back down at Veneziano with the same look of disbelief. "I don't want to tell you. I don't want to, I don't have too. I'm not repeating any of what he said. If he wants you to know something, he'll tell you himself." Pausing, his eyes narrowed slightly and he hesitantly questioned, "Have you, maybe, done anything that might have hurt Romano in some way, Veneziano? And I want you to think about it for a moment before you answer."

Veneziano's eyes widened and he yelped, "W-what?! I…I would never hurt my fratello, Germany! W-why would you suggest that? What could make you think that?!" He frowned and shook his head. "No. I would never do that. Never ever _ever_. I wouldn't even think of it."

Frowning slightly, Germany held up a hand to quiet the rambling Italian. "One 'no' would have been fine, Veneziano. I was…thinking. I bit distracted, I suppose. I didn't realize what I said until I already said it." Bringing his hand back to his side, he sighed slightly. "If you said you didn't, and you would never, I believe you."

Veneziano nodded and smiled brightly. "He's never hurt me, so why would I hurt him? Besides, I couldn't hurt him even if I had a reason to."

"That's a good thing, Veneziano. I don't want you hurting anyone. I know you certainly have the capacity to, but I also know that you would never hurt anyone." Germany smiled slightly before continuing: "It's good to know there's still some innocence in the world."

Veneziano's smile faltered ever so slightly, but he nodded and replied, "Oh, yeah, it is kinda good, huh? Considering innocence doesn't seem to last forever…but everyone is innocent towards something, right?"

Germany frowned slightly. "Yes, I suppose so. Is something wrong, Veneziano? Maybe I was imagining it, but you looked…_bothered_ by something."

Shaking his head quickly, Veneziano grinned up at his friend. "No, no, I'm fine…" he assured, and looked up at the clock on the wall. "Oh, wow. It's gotten kinda late! I need to start dinner…would you like to stay?"

Germany stared at Veneziano in silence, and then slowly shook his head. "No, I need to get home…if there _is_ something that's bothering you, you can tell me. You know that. And like I said earlier, if Romano truly wants you to know something, then he'll tell you. You said so yourself, when we were talking over the phone last night." Sighing slightly, he turned towards the front door, and began walking, but a small hand clamped around his wrist. Without looking back at the offender, he asked, "What is it, Veneziano?"

"…if there's something seriously wrong with him, promise me you'll tell me about it. Please."

Germany blinked, and sighed softly, shaking his head. "…no. I can't promise that. I'm sorry, Veneziano." Pulling his hand away, he moved to the front door. Opening it, he gave a small wave and said, "I'm coming back over tomorrow. Auf weidersehen, Italien." With that, the German walked out and closed the door with a slight slam.

**FINALLY! I was able to type this up! I'm sorry it took so freaking long, I was having problems in school... But now, I have it typed, and posted! :3 Once again, I am so sorry that I disappeared for...jeez. A really long time. XD I'll get the next one up a lot faster than this one, trust me. And this one was long, like I had hoped! :3 Okiedokie, well, please leave a review and tell me how I did on this chapter~ Auf weidersehen!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Alrighty! I think this update is much sooner than the last one was... Well, I hope you all enjoy this next chapter of Alone~ Oh. Right. Do I have to say this? I do _NOT_ own Hetalia. If I did..? ...the world would end. Oh wait. I said that last time...oopsiedaisy. My point still stands. XD**

Romano stared down at his food while his little brother rambled on, asking a million questions: "Is the food good?" "Does your head still hurt?" "Were you and Germany talking earlier?" "Are you getting along better?" Romano's fist gripped his fork tightly and he glared across the table. "Stop. Talking."

Veneziano's fork remained suspended in midair and he frowned slightly. Dropping his fork, he stared into his lap and mumbled, "Sorry. I'm curious."

"I don't care how damn 'curious' you are. Stay out of my business, or you'll have hell to pay." Relaxing the hold on his fork slightly, he began eating the food set in front of him quietly. He sighed softly and glanced up at Veneziano, his eyes flickering between the person in front of him and the seat beside him. "Did the bastard refuse your offer for dinner?"

"Huh? Oh, well, yeah, kinda…and how did you—"

"You always ask him, dumbass. Though this is the first time he's refused…?"

Veneziano nodded slowly. "Yeah, well, he said he had to get home. He would have stayed if he could have, I'm sure—but he couldn't. Why? Did you want him to eat with us?"

Romano froze and scowled, rolling his eyes. "Hell no. Why would I _want_ him to stay? I had enough of him when he came up to my room." The older Italian paused and stared at the younger for a moment. "What are your feelings towards him, anyway?"

It was Veneziano's turn to freeze. "W-well, we're friends, if that's what you're wondering. I don't have any extreme special feelings for him."

Romano frowned and gave Veneziano a questioning look before sighing and mumbling, "That's what I thought…" Raising his voice slightly louder for his brother to hear, he asked, "That's it? Really? You would've thought you two were fucking married or something by the way you talk about him. You're not lying to make me feel better, right? Because, honestly, I want nothing but the _truth_ right now. Do you love the potato bastard? More than a friend?" Romano continued staring at his brother, expectant but cautious.

Veneziano looked at his brother with eyes that screamed, 'Why the hell do you care all of the sudden?!', but he said firmly, "No. He's only my friend. Romano—why are you asking, and why do you care? Well, never mind. I answered your question. Three or four times now. Did you not understand the first?" Narrowing his eyes slightly, he began eating again, shoveling pasta in his mouth angrily.

The older sibling stared across the table: not at Veneziano, but at the wall behind him. A hanging picture in a frame caught his attention, and he focused on the people in the picture: it was him with Spain, Veneziano, and Germany. Romano stood up abruptly from the table and walked behind Veneziano, grabbing the picture and inspecting it closer. He stared at everyone's eyes (trying to read emotions—he seemed to be getting better at that), and what he found in them wasn't surprising.

In his own, he saw happiness. The small smile that was present was a real one—not one that he would give Veneziano occasionally. This was a real, true, _happy_ smile; one that held joy and hope and love. Romano frowned at seeing himself so _innocent_ looking, so _peaceful_, so…_joyful_ and _trusting_. They were certainly real emotions: they were real emotions for the wrong person.

Within Spain's he found…almost nothing. No present emotions: no happiness, no sorrow, no anything. All that was there was a normal smile that didn't reach his eyes; a smile the Spaniard gave everyone—a smile from his brain, not his heart.

Veneziano's eyes were the most confusing, it seemed. Romano saw every fucking emotion, every fucking color of the rainbow, and not one stood out from the rest. He knew the younger Italian was a mess, but he didn't realize how much. Happiness, anger, depression, confusion, indifference, disappointment-they were all present except for one: _love_. Not one little puny speck of it could be seen.

Finally, Romano came to Germany's. Almost nothing, much like Spain's, but this nothing was different. Spain's eyes had the absence of emotion. Germany's eyes were hiding them all. Romano stared at the picture for a few moments without blinking; trying to break the lock, figure out the code, _anything_, so he could see the different emotions the German was hiding. Once he could see something, he realized it was…loneliness. "…why lonely?"

"What was that, fratello?"

Veneziano's voice caused Romano to flinch, and in the process, dropped the picture. "I-I didn't say anything, bastard! You were just imagining it in your fucked-up retard mind!" Snatching back up the picture, he fled the dining room, up the stairs, and into his own room, leaving behind a fairly confused Veneziano.

~xxXXxx~

A sharp and sudden trill from the phone on Germany's desk caused him to flinch slightly and glare at the device. Picking it up, he answered, "Who is this and why are you calling me?"

"_You told me I could if I wanted to talk to you, bastard._"

"Oh, hello, Romano…" Germany frowned slightly and stared at his papers. "What exactly did you want to talk about? I'm a bit busy."

"_Oh. Uh, well…if you're busy, it can wait until tomorrow. Y-you _are_ coming over, right? You said you would._" Germany heard Romano sigh, then something that sounded like broken glass being dropped.

"No, tell me now. I can still talk to you now. And I am coming back over tomorrow, don't worry. …what was that sound? It sounded like glass…did you break something?"

"_Kind of. I dropped a picture frame and the glass shattered a little. The picture's fine. I don't care about the stupid frame…I'm sure Veneziano wouldn't, either…_" Now it sounded like the glass was being crushed underneath something hard. "_It doesn't matter, though. That wasn't what I wanted to talk about._"

"Alright…what _did_ you want? Is it about—"

"_Yes._" Romano sighed and continued, this time, a bit softer: "_Sorry about my…breakdown. You can't tell anyone about that. Please._" He paused and hissed, muttering, "_Damn little piece of fucked-up glass…_" The sound of the glass hitting the bottom of a trashcan could be heard faintly, and then Romano began once again: "_The only reason I said that stuff was because…I don't want something that happened to me happen to you, too. Its bad enough it happened once. You really can't love Veneziano. You don't know him like I do. You may think you do, but trust me: you have no idea._"

Germany's eyes narrowed slightly and he asked, "I'm pretty sure I know Veneziano. What the hell are you talking about, Romano?"

"_Because I saw him and that damned tomato eater basically swallowing each other, goddammit! Little Feli isn't so innocent anymore, huh?! H-he's just become a complete bastard, and asshole, and an idiotic retard!_"

"Romano, calm down. W-what are you talking about? I mean, that's cruel for even _you_ to say…"

"_Do you think I fucking care what I say, Germany? How is it cruel when it's the truth? The truth is painful, but it's the truth! A-and the truth is, I saw my 'perfect little innocent' brother…k-k-k…kissing…Spain…m-my Spain…a-and…a-and-and…_" Romano hiccupped and whimpered, "_I have to go. I-I…I'll talk to you tomorrow…_"

"Romano, don't hang—" Germany sighed when he heard the click that signaled the end of the call. He stared at the phone for a moment, debating whether or not to call back, but he shook his head slightly and put the phone back down on its mount. Placing his elbows on his desk, Germany put his face in his hands and groaned softly, ultimately confused. "Gott, I wish he hadn't hung up…as long as all he does is cry, and doesn't end up trying to hurt Veneziano—or himself—, I'm sure he'll be…somewhat okay…"

**And the truth comes out! Poor Roma. And Germany. I think this phone conversation is better than the last one was. But not really... XD Oh well. I hoped you people enjoyed reading the fourth chapter of Alone, and please PLEASE review and tell me anything on your mind as to how I'm doing. :3 Oh, I'm thinking about writing a series of one-shots, so if you want a certain couple involved, tell me in review form please~ I'll make sure that your couple/person/whatever is involved! Ciao!**


End file.
